Diversity
by Karasumi Kagami
Summary: Diversity means changes, changes means that the old times turn into new times. What would happen if a romance had been foundered upon the trail to the ultimate souledge? R&R flames are welcomed as always.....


Diversity  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur OR soul calibur 2 so you cannot sue me for this because, i have disclaimed it....SO HA!  
  
Diversity......................battle: one  
  
"Ah yes, and i beleive that would be my sword thank you very much," A young girl with flame tinted hair that flowered it's self around her kind features in a cute manner help out her gloved hand and let an innocent smile play upon her features.  
  
Yunsung rose an eyebrow as he shifted his weight to his other foot, his machete in hand. ,"Your sowrd...? I'm sorry kid but i don't give children weapons.....they might just hurt themselves...." Yunsung allowed a smirk to play against his weather beaten features as he kicked a sword that was wrapped in a tan tinted cloth.  
  
The young girl furrowed her crimson eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "I am no child, now could you please give me my sword back?" The young girl stretched her hand out further more as Yunsung smirked and let a chuckle pop from his enclosed lips.  
  
"AH, that's funny....so you want this sword?" Yunsung withdrew the sword form it's cloth sheath and branished it allowing the sun's reflection to shin into the young girls auburn eyes.  
  
" Seriously, it's my sword!" She slighty lunged forward in an attempt to get the sword from his grasp. Yunsung took a leap back and chuckled.  
  
"Ah, yes i suppose it just may be yours...but at the moment it's mine" Yunsing smirked allowing his childish lisp flow well with his s's and t's.  
  
The girl furrowed her eyebrows once more and took notice upon something.," Fine then," She moved past him and turned around allowing the bow that was tied around her catsuit to flail out behind her in an elegant manner, "That's your sword, and this i my sword," She giggled and held Yunsung's beloved machete at her side, her cute grin making her seem as though she was even more of a child.  
  
Yunsung's eyes grew two times larger than usual as the admirably large and bulky blade jutted out from the hilt of the sword wich had several leather straps tightly tied around it in a blacksmith's manner, the young girl slightly pouted as she looked at it.  
  
"It's a bit ugly and LARGE, but i suppose i can win back my other sword with it," She sighed and started to walk off with Yunsungs beloved sword her crimson hair slightly flowing allowing the streams of wind to comb through it. The ebony ribbon that had been tied around her wait danced in the breeze flailing away from her skin tight leatard style catsuit. Her black boots the rolled up to her slender knees slightly thudded against the marble floor that she treaded on. Yunsung held out his gloved hand and called after her.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!!" Yunsung ran after her, his shabby boots thudding loudly against the marble. The young girl turned around and smiled...  
  
"What? You want it back?" She lightly giggled as she balanced the sword in her hand mimmicking an action he had performed earlier by shining the reflection of the sun into his face.  
  
"pfft, of course i do!" Yunsung blocked the glare from his sight and scowled.  
  
"Well i suppose you'll have to "win" it back," She smirked as she readied herself in a stance that yunsung had never seen before. She rested the blade of the sword on her right upper arm that of wich she held out in a menancing style. Only three fingers were wrapped around the hilt of the sword, her middle ring and pinkie fingers. Her left leg was postioned behind her right in an odd manner and her right foot sat infront showing that her first attack would be a fast one.  
  
Yunsung let a smirk play his face as he readied himself in his normal and most familiar stance. "Just don't cry if i beat you...." The girl scoffed at his words and awaited him to make to first attack.  
  
As usual Yunsung would not hesitate and keep this poor girl in this difficult stance for too long. He jumped above allowing his feet to lift from the marble floor and held the glass sword to his left side as if warning to make to blow aimed towards her right arm. The girl slipped past this with great ease and it seemed as almost she didn't even have to think or try anything with the grace she used. When Yunsung hit the floor in a cat's manner her felt a streak of pain seer throughout the back of his neck. The young girl had the back of the hilt pushed hard against the back of his neck right beneath his skull at the tip of his spinal column.  
  
Taking a few steps away allowing him to recover from this sudden change of color, she readied herself at the same posistion awaiting him to repent. Yunsung swaggered slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand as he charged for another attack. This time she allowed him a shred of sympathy by letting him take a decent slash at her. The glass blade dug into her right arm almost inableing her from using it. She slightly grunted from the overdose of insultingly fake pain and gripped her arm with her small hands.  
  
She took a deep breath and ran towards him with break neck speed. Her stealth was almost mind boggling as she placed two gloved hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin, whil he was down on his knees she brought the hilt of the machete to his left ear lobe and her right fist to the nape of his neck. Yunsung would've been down for sure from the pressure of her blows. He feel down allowing his body to lay in a crumpled heap of shattered pride and a throbbing groin. He pushed the sacred glass sword away from him as if beckoning her to take it and leave him to his pain. She obliged with no guilt.  
  
As she layed to machete next to Yunsung she kneeled and whispered in his ear. "I do so hope we will cross paths once more, never forget my face for it may just be the most important role in your life," And with that she held one of his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead leaving him with no name and a charm that shined with a thousand stars. Who this girl was, he had no clue. But now he was determined to find her name. Even though it meant mutilation of his poor poor genitals.....  
  
well it's the first FANFIC i've written in awhile, hope ya like it  
  
FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
